MI ADORADA PRISIONERA
by CelesteSnape
Summary: Secuestrar a una chica y hacer de ella una esclava no estaba en los planes de Severus, mucho menos enamorarse de ella.


MI ADORADA PRISIONERA

.o.

.o.o.o.

.o.

_Nada me pertenece, todo es de J. K. Rowling, los personajes, lugares, y todo lo demás, solo la loca historia es mía. _

.o.

.o.o.o

.o_._

No podía creer que ya habían pasado dos años, dos años de todo este infierno, y tal vez veinte años de toda esta mierda de ser mortífago. Odiaba ser mortífago, lo odiaba por todo lo que él pensaba que era, la gloria y el reconocimiento de lo que él podía hacer, no era mas que mierda, lo único en lo que todo consistía era en asesinar, matar, aniquilar, sinónimos de una misma palabra que significaban que él, Severus Snape, era una hijo de puta.

Arrepentirse no significaba nada, el arrepentimiento no iba a devolverles la vida a personas inocentes, ni haría justicia por todo aquello que había cometido a lo largo de los años.

Dos años atrás, el señor tenebroso le dio libre albedrío a todos sus mortífagos para que tomaran a cuanta mujer pudieran e hicieran con ellas lo que quisieran, algunos eran asesinos, de eso no había dudas, pero no todos eran unos sádicos degenerados y él mismo se incluía en la segunda clase, pero bastaba una mirada de esos ojos rojos para que todo tu valor y hombría se fuera al carajo, y no te quedaba otra que hacer lo que se te imponía.

Cuando entraron a Hogwarts y secuestraron a aquellas adolescentes Severus no pudo evitar las arcadas, lo que ellos le hicieron a esas niñas no tenía nombre, él evitaba esos actos de malevolencia absoluta pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, o eran esas chicas o el lord lo pondría a él mismo a ser la "comida" de los mortífagos degenerados.

Había quedado una chica que no había sido alcanzada por la maldad, los demás estaban demasiado ocupados con las otras como para someter a la castaña que estaba hecha un ovillo en un rincón sucio y helado. Severus era conciente de que la chica sería la que más sufriría porque tenía la desgracia de ser hija de muggles.

Un mortífago sucio y alcoholizado se percató de ella y halándola de los cabellos quiso introducirla a la fuerza en la pequeña fiesta que estaba en pleno auge.

La chica gimió aterrorizada y le lanzó una mirada suplicante, un mensaje oculto en esos ojos café y Severus como gran experto en legeremancia lo captó: "_estaré con usted por voluntad propia, no me resistiré, pero solo con usted, por favor…seré complaciente y sumisa"…_

Severus se interpuso en el camino del mortífago y retándolo a duelo con la mirada proclamó que la castaña era para él y solo de él, el sujeto la soltó porque no era un estúpido y sabía que Snape tenía un lugar privilegiado al lado del lord.

Luego tomando a la chica la llevó a su casa en la Hilandera y la dejó allí para su diversión personal durante varios meses.

Y no es como si la chica se hubiera negado a él, después de todo tenían un trato y ella era muy complaciente en cuanto a los placeres de la cama se refiere, aunque Severus tampoco era un degenerado total, no necesitaba juguetes raros, ni disfraces, ni cuero, ni látigos, no era que tampoco discriminara los gustos de quienes les gustaba el sexo de esa manera, solo que él era un tipo sencillo con gustos mas normales en la cama.

Lo peor del asunto, además de tener una esclava sexual con consentimiento, era que Severus se había enamorado de dicha esclava. No era necesario que la chica hiciera algo relativamente romántico por él, solo bastaba que ella lo esperara en casa con un plato de comida caliente, con el baño preparado y sanara las heridas infringidas por los continuos castigos del señor oscuro porque él, otra vez, se había negado a torturar a un anciano porque éste no quería revelar el paradero de su familia.

Se había enamorado de ella locamente y en noches de alcoba le había confesado que la amaba entre gemidos y suspiros, la chica le revelaba que lo quería, no lo amaba pero lo quería y eso era suficiente para Severus.

Pero la duda estaba en su interior, una duda que lo estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente, porque ella podía confesarle que lo quería y lo necesitaba pero Severus estaba seguro que tal vez ella solo mentía y fingía la mayoría de las veces con el único propósito de escapar de él, y Severus la amaba y no creía en esa estupidez de "si amas algo déjalo ir, si vuelve es tuyo sino nunca lo fue" porque él estaba seguro como el demonio que cando ella tuviera la oportunidad de marcharse jamás volvería.

Pero la adoraba, maldita sea, adoraba todo de ella, su castaño cabello, sus ojos café, sus cálidas y suaves mano, sus labios llenos y deliciosos y adoraba también el perfume de su piel.

Por Merlín, ella era todo su mundo y aunque ella lo abrazara constantemente y durmiera entre sus brazos todas las noches, él sabía que si dejaba la puerta abierta huiría de su lado, como un pájaro que volara hacia la ansiada libertad después de descubrir que su jaula de oro había sido olvidada abierta por su dueño.

Al cabo de un tiempo su adoración había quedado embarazada, él estaba loco de la alegría y como todo estúpido enamorado, hizo planes de casarse, comprar una casita en un barrio bonito, formar la familia que siempre quiso con ella, quería sacarla de allí, llevarla lejos de toda la mierda que los rodeaba.

Un bebé, tendría un bebé, su primer hijo y estaba tan feliz, rogaba que se pareciera a ella porque él consideraba que no era ningún adonis, pero aunque se pareciera a él, Severus igual lo amaría, adoraría a su bebé igual que a su futura esposa. Su niño tendría todo lo que él nunca tuvo, desde una madre que lo amaría hasta el juguete que quisiera, pero mas que todo su bebito tendría amor, amor que a Severus desde la infancia le negaron, amor que siempre quiso y nunca tuvo.

Pero las cosas salieron mal, terriblemente mal. Cuando la guerra se desató y el todos contra todos surgió ferozmente, su precioso pájaro con su cría escapó de su jaula en un descuido; Severus gritó, lloró, destruyó, estaba desecho, su amada y su bebé se habían marchado lejos y él lloraba su pérdida, pensando las peores cosas, ¿y si ella no quería al bebé? ¿Y si en la primera oportunidad lo abortara? No creía que fuera capaz de matar al bebé porque para ese momento tenía ocho meses de gestación, pero ¿y si lo abandonaba a merced de la nada cuando naciera?

Él realmente lloró con amargura, jamás se detuvo a pensar que tal vez ella lo odiara por haberla secuestrado y mantenido prisionera a su lado y tal vez volcara todo ese odio al bebé; el niño no tenía la culpa de sus errores, como él tampoco tuvo la culpa de los errores de sus padres y de igual manera tuvo que soportar años y años de absoluta soledad, odio e indiferencia y no quería lo mismo para la inocente criatura que llevaba su sangre, sangre de su sangre.

Ella iba a odiar al bebé y todo por su culpa, llorar y embriagarse hasta la inconciencia no solucionaría nada y en un arrebato de desesperación comenzó una frenética búsqueda de su castaña.

Después de varios meses le llegó la información de que su amada se encontraba en una casita en un barrio muggle, le dieron la dirección y obviamente fue a buscarla.

Con el corazón en la mano se dirigió a la acogedora casita, rogaba que ella estuviera allí, rogaba que no hubiera abandonado ni asesinado al bebé, rogaba y suplicaba interiormente a Dios que su hijo no hubiera sido castigado por sus pecados.

La casa estaba silenciosa cuando entró, silenciosa y oscura, tal vez debido a que ya era de madrugada. El lugar era pequeño, pero estaba limpio y ordenado, subió silenciosamente las escaleras buscando la habitación de ella; en el pasillo había tres puertas, la primera era el baño, en la segunda vislumbró el cabello castaño de su amada desparramado sobre la almohada, se acercó a ella lentamente, con un nudo en la garganta pudo comprobar que en la amplia cama no había ningún bebé.

Comenzó a llorar en silencio porque no podía evitar las lágrimas y en la desesperación en la que se encontraba le pareció oír un llanto, ¡un llanto de bebé! Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la tercera habitación, la abrió y dentro de una pequeña cuna un hermoso bebé estiraba las manitos como esperando que lo alzaran y lo consolaran.

Severus no dudó y tomando al pequeño en los brazos observó que tenía los ojos y los cabellos tan negros como el suyo, al menos tenía la nariz de su madre, Severus sonrió entre sus lágrimas.

Una figura vestida de blanco se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y bostezando le dijo:

-No debiste alzarlo, ahora querrá que lo hagas dormir paseándolo por toda la habitación, Sev tiene el mal hábito de dormir de día y estar despierto por la noche…

Hermione se acercó con su pijama blanco y sus pantuflas de conejo, acarició al bebé en la mejilla y lo miró a los ojos.

-Hay comida en el refri por si tienes hambre, yo me iré a dormir, tengo que trabajar mañana y como tú lo despertaste tú lo harás dormir, nuestro hijo tiene el sueño muy ligero.

Severus retuvo al bebé en un brazo y acercó el otro a la cintura de su adorada Hermione, le dio un apasionado beso en los labios y suspiró feliz, ella lo abrazó y alegando que tenía sueño, se fue a dormir, no sin antes decirle:

-Cuando el bebé duerma, ven a la cama…

Severus sonrió y por una maldita vez en su vida sintió que las cosas le salieron endiabladamente bien.

_V_

(.)

(\_/)

m m

_(Gracias por leer esta cortita historia, por favor dejen sus reviews con su opinión. Besos)_


End file.
